Code: Rovers
by Eggos4Eleven
Summary: After Parvo’s ‘Defeat’ he teams up with Xana to take out the road rovers and the lyoko warriors
1. Prolouge

**This is my first ever story/crossover posted on this sight, so this is probably going to be bad.**

Prologue

**-Somewhere in East Australia-**

Parvo was hiding in a hidden underground base in Australia. It had been his refuge after the Road Rovers had defeated him yet again. He was silently regaining power in the shadows, stealing bits of technology from abandoned military bases over the globe.

He currently was in a base in Antarctica sneaking around to find anything useful to his plan.

"There has to be something here that can give me an edge to defeat those Road Losers." Parvo grumbled to himself.

As he searched he entered a room that held a supercomputer. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while. He stepped closer to it and ran a hand over it.

"What is this?" Parvo whispered softly as he examined it.

It suddenly activated with an eye like symbol flashing onto the screen. Parvo gasped and took a step back, he covered his eyes from the bright light the supercomputer emitted.

Once it dimmed a black cloud like creature came from the computer. It looked over Parvo, it wheezed softly as it glitched a little.

Parvo looked at it and took a step back, he was terrified of what he was viewing.

"W-What are you?" Parvo asked with slight nervousness in his voice.

"I...am Xana...and I know who you are...General Parvo...we both have the same goal...to rule the world...I can make that happen…" The spector wheezed out.

Parvo looked at the Spector and smirked lightly, this was the edge, this was going to help him defeat those pesky rovers!

"How can you make it happen?" Parvo asked intrigued in what the Spector had to say.

"I make chaos happen in the real world by pulling strings in my virtual world…but five pesky kids get in my way...I need you to go to France and take care of them...I can help you create more canosaipen mutants to do it...in return I can help you destroy the one you call Shepard…do we have a deal?" The Spector said before holding out a hand for Parvo to shake.

Parvo looked at it as he thought about the outcomes before he finally shook the Spectors hand

"We have a deal…"

**-Lyoko: Forest Sector-**

Aelita and Yumi were running down one of the many forest paths. There was an activated tower, but it didn't seem to be affecting anything which was strange, but not wanting to take any chance Jeremy called just Aelita and Yumi to go to lyoko and take care of it since it didn't seem to be a big issue and Odd and Ulrich were in detention.

"The tower should be dead ahead." Jeremy said using the super calculator to look over the area.

Aelita looked ahead and saw it, "We see it, and there isn't a monster in sight."

"Don't be too sure, two Krabs are coming up behind you!"

Yumi and Aelita turned their heads to see the two krabs coming up behind them fast.

"Aelita go for the tower i'll handle this!" Yumi said before she stopped running and turned to the monsters.

Aelita nodded and continued to run towards the tower. Yumi pulled out her Tessen Fans and got ready to strike.

The Krabs charged up their lasers and fired at Yumi. She skillfully dodged and threw her her fans at them. Only one of the fans ended up hitting one of the Krabs destroying it instantly. The other bounced off the Krab and came back to Yumi.

While Yumi was fighting Aelita continued to run to the tower. Before she could enter a mega tank came out from behind the tower. Aelita froze and took a step back.

"Jeremy there's a megatank, I don't think I can take it on alone!" Aelita said before she dodged a blast from the rolling tank.

"Aelita hold on, Yumi you have to hurry!"

"I'm going the best I can Jeremy!" Yumi said before she took out the second Krab and ran to Aelita

She jumped up and launched her fans at the tank which destroyed it instantly.

"Hurry Aelita and deactivate the tower before more show up!" Yumi said causing Aelita to nod and run into the tower.

Aelita floated up the tower and entered the code 'Lyoko'.

Yumi and Jeremey cheered when Aelita said "Tower Deactivated."

"Good job guys, I'll bring you both back in now. Revirtualize Yumi! Revirtualize Aelita!" Jermey said bring both girls back from Lyoko.

Jeremey, Aelita, and Yumi started to walk back to school.

"This is the third time Xana has activated a tower without causing anything in the real world." Jeremy said thinking about why he was doing this.

"It's strange, he wouldn't do this without a reason." Aelita said.

"Aelita's right, Xana has to have some kind of agenda." Yumi said agreeing with the pink haired girl.

"Once Odd And Ulrich are out of detention we'll have to tell them about what happened." Aelita said as Yumi nodded.

"You guys go on ahead, I still have to check somethings out, just to make sure that this isn't serious." Jeremy said

Aelita and Yumi nodded and went to class while Jeremy went to his room.

End of Prolouge


	2. Chapter 1: A Plan In Motion

**Much like the prologue this chapter is going to be short, but next one is going to be longer.**

**EDIT: I Rewrote and added to some of this because i was unsatisfied with how it looked.**

* * *

**-Road Rovers Base-**

It was a calm day for the Rovers, no danger, no emergencies. It was completely calm.

"Man it's feels great to have defeated Parvo, we get more time to ourselves." Hunter said sighing happily

The other Rovers nodded and hummed in agreement to Hunter's words. Suddenly Shepherd appeared on screen with a new mission.

"Rovers, it's time for you all to be put on a new mission, Exile and Hunter, strange energy surges in France have been coming from Kadic Academy, I need you to check it out and see what's causing them, I have created watches for you that will change you're appearance so you blend in with the students, I also crafted some transfer papers for you both so that it won't look suspicious, Blitz and Colleen, there have been some strange activity around abandoned Military Bases, I need you both to check them out, everything you need will be with the rest of you're gear, good luck Rovers." Shepherd said before he disappeared once again leaving the Rovers to talk it over.

"Well, looks like we're splitting up for a bit lads, but hopefully won't be long." Colleen said as Hunter nodded

"Colleen's right, this won't be for long, I wish you all luck in you're missions, now let's gear up and head out, for the power of the pack!" Hunter said

**-France: Kadic Academy-**

The Lyoko warriors were currently in class with , everyone other than Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich were uninterested and bored.

"Could this class be anymore boring?" Odd whispered to Ulrich who just rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet odd, I really need to pass this class, if I don't keep my grades up I won't pass 8th grade." Ulrich said to his friend sternly as he tried to listen to what was saying. When suddenly came into the room for an announcement.

"Attention students, we will be getting two new students, one from America, and another from Russia, they will be coming in later today, I hope you all treat them

With the utmost respect, and make them feel welcome." Delmas said before he turned to leave.

Once he exited the room, the class began to chatter about what the students would be like.

"Well, that was unexpected." Jeremy said as Aelita nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully, they won't find out about our little secret." Odd whispered before Jeremy's computer started to beep.

Jeremy pulled it out and saw that a tower had been activated in the ice sector. He looked to The others who looked back at him a little confused.

"It's probably just another dud, we should deal with it later, or at least until we see something dangerous happening." Aelita

"As much as i don't like it, you're right, but when we deal with the tower, i'm going to send you all to sector five to collect some data that will hopefully shed some light on these attacks." Jeremy said

"Sounds like a plan" Odd said

**-France: Abandoned Warehouse-**

Parvo laughed maniacally as he started at the newly made Mutant Canosapiens in their pods. Thanks to Xana's help everything was going smoothly and his army was growing again. Suddenly the dark Spector that was Xana stood in front of The evil general.

"The trap has been set...find them...and destroy them..." Xana told Parvo who nodded and turned to his mutant and gave him the order to find the warriors and destroy them.

"Just to give him a boost..." Xana said before it entered the mutant, it squirmed and screamed glitching violently until it finally settled and smirked evilly. Parvo was horrified a little but smiled anyway as he looked at the creture before him. The Xana possessed Canosapien then turned toward the exit of the ware house and made it's way towards Kadic Academy...

Chapter 1: End


	3. Chapter 2: The Mutant Attack

**-France: Kadic Academy- **

It was currently lunch time for the lyoko warriors. They were talking over there plan to deactivate the tower and get the data from sector 5.

"We're going to have to be careful, as soon as you guys enter sector 5, Xana's monsters will be all over you." Jeremy said as he typed away on his computer Lolita through some of Franz Hopper's Files

"He's right, we can't afford to mess up, this data could be very important." Aelita said

Jim, Kadic's gym teacher, entered the cafeteria, He was walking with a boy with blond and slightly messy hair, who was wearing a green t-shirt and sweatpants, and another boy with blue hair with some white tips wearing the same clothes the Blond hair boy did. It was easy to tell that they were the new students. The teacher walked over to the table where the lyoko warriors were sitting at.

"Hey Kids, As you may not have already guessed, These are the two new students that will be attending the academy. Introduce yourself kids." Jim said

"Hi, my names Hunter." The blond boy introduced smiling softly

"I'm Exile." The other introduced

The lyoko warriors introduced themselves one by one and welcomed them.

"Now, I was wondering if one of you could show them around. I would do it myself but I have to head to a meeting." Jim said

"Uh, I can show them around Jim." Yumi said voulenetting

"Me too Jim!" Ulrich said looking at Yumi.

Jim smiled brightly and thanked them before he turned and left cafeteria leading the boys with the warriors. After he did Ulrich leaned over to Yumi.

"What about the activated Tower?" Yumi whispered to Ulrich, a little worried that an attack would happen.

"It's probably just a dud like before, and if it isn't we'll just run to the factory as soon as we can." Ulrich whispered back to Yumi before they turned to the two boys.

"Alright, let us show you around." Yumi told them before the two left the cafeteria, the two boys following them.

"Guess that's our cue to head to lyoko." Odd said as Jeremy and Aelita nodded

The three of them got up and ran out of the cafeteria into the Forest. As they ran in the forest something was watching them in the darkness watching them from a distance.

But instead of following it turned towards the school and started to walked towards it.

**-Meanwhile with Yumi and Ulrich-**

Hunter and Exile followed the guides around the school, checking out the different areas they were shown.

"This school is pretty big, I hope I won't get lost." Hunter said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. To which Exile chuckled nervously having the same concern.

"If you need me to I can help you both get to you're classes until you can remember where they are." Ulrich offered the which the two nodded thankfully.

Ulrich mentally groaned knowing he'd have to wake up a bit more early to help them out. Finally they reached the room where Exile and Hunter would be staying.

"And finally This is where you'll be staying." Yumi said opening the door to the dorm room, it was like the others, two beds, a desk, a closet, and a single window.

"If you need anything just come find me, my friends, or a teacher, and we'll help you out." Ulrich said to which Yumi nodded.

Exile and Hunter were about to thank them when a loud crash and screaming was heard.

"What the heck was that?!" Hunter asked before they all ran over to the window.

It was the mutant canosapien!

It had just thrown Jim out of the cafeteria window and was chasing around anyone near it.

"Uh, you guys stay here, we need to see if our friends are okay, whatever you do don't leave this room!" Yumi said before she and Ulrich raced out of the room and closed the door behind them.

They raced outside to where the beast was, once it saw them it charged at them. Yumi and Ulrich gasped and moved out of the way in time to dodge it.

"We've never faced any thing like this before!" Ulrich said to Yumi who looked scared at the creature as it turned towards her.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted before he jumped into the Canosapien's back and tried to distract it. The canosapien thrashed around trying to shake him off when Yumi grabbed it's legs. Suddenly the Canosapien grabbed both of then by the collar of their shirts.

Hunter and Exile watched the whole thing unfold from the window. They both had a look of shock.

"I-It can't be, we defeated Parvo!" Hunter said scared as he tried to think of a way for this not to be connected to the general.

"But it is Comrade, that's the only reason that can explain the mutant." Exile said

"Alright, let's take care of big and ugly outside, save our new friends, and then contact the master about it." Hunter said before pressing a button in his watch that changed him back to his canosapien form.

Exile did the same and they both ran outside where Ulrich and Yumi were doing their best to fight against the mutant.

"They won't last long if we don't do something!" Hunter said before Exile froze the Mutant only leaving it's hands unfrozen with his laser eyes.

Yumi and Ulrich turned toward the two canosapiens, they were confused but felt safe around them since they just helped them.

"Don't worry we're here to help!" Hunter said as he went over and pried Yumi and Ulrich from the mutant's grasp.

"Uh, Thanks." They said before they took off towards the forest and let the super canines handle the mutant.

"You're welcome!" Hunter said before the mutant broke free from the ice. The force of the ice breaking was enough to send Hunter flying back and collide into Exile. After that happened it didn't go for Hunter and Exile, but instead chased after Ulrich and Yumi.

'I wonder what it might want with them.'Hunter thought before he and Exile got up and started to run after them into the forest.

**-Lyoko: Ice Sector-**

Things weren't looking so good for Aelita and Odd on lyoko. They were pinned down behind a large picece of ice after a Tarantula had devirtualized his overboard. Now they were stuck as the Tarantulas shot at them relentlessly.

"We could use some backup right about now Jeremy!" Odd said as he shot a laser arrow at a Tarantula and missed.

"I'm trying to contact Yumi now."

Yumi picked up as soon as Jeremy called.

"Jeremy we have a situation, a dog like monster just attacked Jim and is now chasing us!" Yumi said as the sound of growling and roaring could be heard.

"Try and shake it, Odd and Aelita are pinned down and need help!"

"You make it sound so easy!" Yumi said before she hung up.

"Bad news guys, Ulrich and Yumi are being chase by a monster, you're on your own for now."

Odd groaned, "Just perfect." He said before he shot another arrow and hit one of the Tarantulas destroying it instantly.

"I'm going to send in the overwing, hopefully it gives you an advantage!"

Not too long after Jeremy said that the Overwing virtualized infront of Odd and Aelita. They both hopped on and flew into the air. Odd shot multiple laser arrows at the Tarantulas and destroyed them all instantly. He cheered happily before Aelita flew then towards the tower.

**-France: Forest-**

Yumi and Ulrich were almost near the manhole that would lead into the sewers when the mutant roared and grabbed them. Yumi and Ulrich squirmed around and struggled trying to make it let them go. It then started to squeeze them tightly, the air was getting knocked out of them at they started to wheeze, the pain was becoming unbearable and everything was going dark...

Until Exile and Hunter knocked the Mutant to the ground which made it drop Ulrich and Yumi. Exile went over to them and started to look them over for any serious injuries with his X-Ray vision.

"They are only passed out, nothing is broken, they will be finesky!" Exile said before he carried Ulrich and Yumi and moved them away from the Mutant.

Hunter nodded as he dodged another punch from the Canosapien.

"That's great to hear, now care to lend a hand?" Hunter asked as he was picked up by the neck.

Exile charged at it and punched the Mutant in the face which made it drop Hunter who coughed a little.

"You Okay Comrade?" Exile asked which Hunter to nod as he rubbed his neck.

"Parvo must have changed the way he made these guys, it's a lot stronger than before." Hunter said before he got up and got into a fighting stance, the Canosapien was getting back up, it barely had a scratch on it.

**-Lyoko: Ice Sector- **

Aelita and Odd flew over to the tower on in the overwing.

"Careful guys, the tower is being guarded by hornets and to make matters worse, William is here!"

After Jeremy said that the Overwing was hit by a blast from William's sword causing it to Devitrualize and drop Aelita and Odd. The hornets started to attack mostly aiming for Odd as William wanted him out of the picture so he could throw Aelita into the digital sea.

Odd kept blasting Hornets until he was out of ammunition. Two remained and William was close to knocking out Aelita.

"Einstein I'm out of Arrows!" Odd shouted before he dodged a blast from a hornet.

"Hold on I'm reloading you now!"

Odd's arrows were replenished so he took out the last two hornets. He then turned to William who had Aelita in his grasp and was floating her on. ver to the digital sea. Seeing this made Odd run over and shoot William.

William dropped Aelita, he was about to swing his sword at Odd but got shot once again.

"When will you realize that I'm not afraid of that popsicle stick you call a sword." Odd joked before he shot William again and Devirtualized him.

Odd ran over to Aelita who was weak. "I'm fine, I just need to get to the tower." Aelita said before she raced over and entered the tower. She floated to the top and entered the Code 'Lyoko'. The tower had been deactivated...

**-France: Forest-**

The mutant had Exile and Hunter in its grasp about to squeeze the life out of them before it suddenly stopped and collapsed into the ground unconscious.

The two Canosapiens got up and dusted themselves off. They were beyond confused.

"Guess there's more to this school than meets the eye, and these kids are the main source, they have to be." Hunter said referring to the lyoko warriors from before.

Exile and Hunter were about to report to Sheppard when they were suddenly surrounded by a bright white light.


End file.
